


The blood-moon's bond {On Hiatus}

by Mylz



Series: The owl house [2]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Blood Magic, Dark Magic, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Smut, Sorcerers, Swords & Sorcery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23171836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mylz/pseuds/Mylz
Summary: After the conflict with Amity, Luz started respecting the green-haired witch's request more and tried her best to not bump into her anymore.at one night Luz learns that the effect of her spells does relate to the material used for drawing them.and while wandering in the library; Luz finds a book from ancient times that talks about bonding a weak being with natural sources to buffer their magicwhile thrilled with her new discovery; Luz runs out of the library without looking that she was in the library's forbidden section.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: The owl house [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664329
Comments: 2
Kudos: 93





	1. dead end or not?

**Author's Note:**

> yaaaaaay, I'm here with another fanfic.  
> hope you enjoy it,

"Hey Eda I'm going to the library," said Luz while picking up her books. 

"If your going there take these books that are overdue with you too, will you?" Eda asked while searching through the garbage she brought in today. 

"Okay, I'll give them too. but before I do, I had a question?" asked luz.

"what is it, kid" Eda answered reluctantly.

"What is the meaning of Blood magic?" Luz asked curiously.

Eda, as if she was about to spit her brain out, looked at Luz with a scared expression on her face asked: " _ **why** _do you want to know anyway?"

"well you see, from what I found out, blood-related spells were proven to be stronger then normal spells were, and spells that required sacrifice were strongest among all of them. So there must be a connection right?" Luz said somewhat scared of Eda's tone whilst questioning.

"and how did you found out about this information," Eda asked trying to don't show fear of what Luz may have done to herself in her eyes.

'she's really angry. I can't lie or she will get angrier' Luz thought before continuing," well remember the light spell you taught me a few weeks ago. I used it so much all the time that my hand didn't even stop while I'm sleeping, and as it turned out my nose was bleeding and my bloody hand drew the spell in a very tiny circle and then when it touched my hand the light blinded the whole house for 3 hours"Luz finished her explaining while Panting for air.

"Oh, So that was what that light last night was about?" Eda asked in a less hostile tone 'Good that she didn't cast a more draining spell'

"so yes but why do you wanna know about it even, that magic is Off limit, and hear it from me. DO NOT EVER USE BLOOD-MAGIC. doesn't end well.

somehow still puzzled, Luz exited the Owl house and started her path towards the library door.

"But why?" was all she kept asking herself.

* * *

Walking in the library, Luz was shocked by the sight in front of her.

the only word she could use for what she saw was unbelievable. she saw Amity cornered in a circle of her FRIENDS looking like she wasn't enjoying it at all. was she crying? and then her gaze moved to the side of Amity where her 'Supposebaly' Siblings were, laughing at their sister being bullied in front of them.

She looked in mere disbelief for a sec when she decided that this wasn't right. she had to do something about it.

bringing out a sterile needle she had from her mother's gear; she opened the seal on it and inserted it in the tip of her fingers. 

seeing how her finger started lightly bleeding, she pushed the instant pain away and started drawing the light spell circle. finishing the circle a bit bigger then what she usually drew she tapped on it and instantly closed her eyes.

there was a blinding flash of light.

she then heard that everyone shouting "I can't see anything"'s from around her.

finding her Cue she passed through the circle of Amity's FRIENDS and grabbed her hand and started pulling her away.

"Hey what are you doing? Who are you" Amity asked in a broken voice stating she was crying.

"It's me, Luz. and I was saving you from your friends!"Luz said as calmly as she could despite being annoyed and angry right now.

Amity gasped at hearing that specified name and then started Crying, hugging closely to Luz she started to sob quietly and throw herself in Luz's hands.

Luz couldn't believe this was the same amity she saw every day. Usual Amity (aka Fake-Fame Amity) was a flawless and perfect witch who had everything in her life planned and exactly knew who she was. while this Amity was more like a real person. she wasn't flawless, she had insecurities, she wasn't a robot, and last, she was scared.

trying her best to comfort her Luz hugged amity back and tried to help her calm her breathing.

Feeling slightly better now Amity cleaned her tears and still in Luz's embrace asked her "Who cast the blinding spell by the way? Was it you?" Amity asked in a tone that could only be described as an excited tone. 'wow how am I excited by this?' she told herself.

"Well funny story, It was that Old light spell I showed you back in the convention. But with stronger, maybe slightly Illegal witchcraft." Luz said trying her best not to tell Amity how she did the spell.

Amity still puzzled by Luz's incomplete description, decided to leave the topic for now and started caressing Luz's hand, as she was almost back to normal with her breathing she asked: "how long does it take for me to get my vision back, by the way?"

"well last time it took Eda an hour or so, for you it maybe 20 minutes," Luz said in an Unsure tone. as she continued: "by the way what happened back then? I thought they were your friends?" Luz asked scared If she would make Amity angry or annoyed. "although you don't need to tell me. but if you wanted to talk about it. I'm all ears." she finished slowly.

Amity waited for a second before she answered "well I guess I finally got to know who my real friends were. right, oh wait I don't have any real friends. right Luz?" She said, Unsure of herself while thinking about how miserable she was in this condition. and also finding it weird how calming Luz's embrace is. It reminded her of the old days. It felt warm. it was as if she was with Willow again. as she remembered on that painful thought she continued: "wow, I don't believe what a monster I am. first Willow and then you. no wonder this had to happen to me. I don't deserve anything, after all, I've done to you guys. guess my siblings were right. you Are to good for me." she finished hile starting to cry again as the reality of the situation came back to her.

Luz blinked a moment in disbelief at what she just heard the green-haired witch say. "No Amity. NO ONE deserves this. however bad you may have acted or whatever that had happened; no one deserves this kind of punishment." Luz said while patting amity on the back. "and you aren't a bad person. you are a nice person." Luz continued "you are one of the kindest people I've seen not only on the boiling isles but even on earth. YOU are the one those jerks don't deserve." she stopped. gathering her thoughts on what to say next." your siblings told you that cuz they thought I embarrassed you on purpose. they didn't think I'm cool because of me. they thought I was cool since I annoyed you twice on purpose when it was just a mistake." Luz finished her sentence with a quiet sigh and then continued: "I saw you talk with Willow on the way to Hexcide the day of the abomination incident. I wanted to go see Hexcide and willow needed a good grade so I decided to be her abomination a day and it meant more for annoying you. when I didn't know you. I thought you were what you think you are but now I wanna know Who the real Amity blight is. can you introduce me to her?" Luz finished while grabbing Amity's hand and pulling her up from where they were sitting. "Friend?" she asked with an uncertain tone.

"Yes. Friends" Amity concluded as she took in the gesture and got up on her feet she said her goodbye to Luz and continued her path to her home thinking of the right excuse for coming home late.

Luz moving again towards the library couldn't find the will inside to cheer for befriending Amity as the bittersweet feeling of the events of the day came back. but then she told herself that now Amity has Her and she will do all there is in her will to help Amity in any way she could. she will be there for her, Always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey this chapter is done, everyone.  
> hope you all like it.
> 
> call me a library book cuz they were checking Me OUT.
> 
> Peace


	2. my bizarre thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> entering her room, Amity rethinks of all of the decisions she had made in her life.
> 
> thinking back at what she said, Eda reconsiders the possibility of Luz being harmed by blood magic.
> 
> Luz's mother checked with the camp to see how her daughter has been doing.
> 
> and king is so bored since Luz headed off for Hexcide that he started listening to Hooty's stories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, guys, I decided to dedicate this chapter to everyone EXCEPT Luz  
> I Do have plans for Luz so you'll see soon He He He He

_**Amity** _

while entering the mansion, looking around, I couldn't see anyone! no pranks were set for me. no traps, no embarrassing pictures. the house was empty.cheering in celebration I entered the shower to enjoy my tranquil time alone at home.

entering the shower I took a second to look at my hand. the bows, and twists on my hand that Luz had touched. 

just by remembering the feeling of Luz's hand touch mine made my face feel warm. why am I like this? it didn't feel like this back when I was friends with willow. I mean yes it feels similar but Luz, she feels......

... I don't know! different. it's like she is the nicest person alive, but again willow felt like this too. but when I think about Luz, I get annoyed, and that annoyance makes me more interested in her. Recalling my memories of her don't even help me the slightest in this situation

the moon conjuring day was when that annoying Boscha tired to annoy Luz, it was back then when for the first time I just lost control and opened my mouth .

I wanted to somehowh but instead of helping, something overcame me and I insulted her even more! **_"Born without no talent?"_** why are you like that you freaking brain.

why am **_I_** like this? whenever I wanna talk about anything Relating to _**HER** _I go on autopilot and insult her in a way or two.

Later that day, I couldn't keep it together and messed it up again. Sending that post on penstagram, I wished for Luz and willow to not ever see what I sent buuuut ,

We all know that she definitely saw the post. And I thought I was screwed. But then Luz again embarrassed me. This time, she embarrassed me of MYSELF. how horrible of a person can I be?

I didn't even compliment her about the moving house. Rivalry aside, you should be a hell lot of a witch to be able to animate a house. animating a complete house takes a Lot new level of magic. I should ask my mom-no-teacher again sometime. she really knows a lot about magic, but she seems to hate Luz's .......

wait for a second, what is that woman's relation to Luz. She is a wanted criminal and luz is .... LUZ. I don't know they don't match that much, and she said she is receiving magic lessons from a mighty witch, well better to say "most wanted" Instead of mighty.

I guess she is to Luz How Ms. Lilith is to me. and the fact that Eda being Luz's teacher caused Lilith to cheat, she and my mentor **_Do_ **have a grudge from the past still with them.

-30 minutes later-

As I exited the shower with a towel around my waist, I walked slowly towards my room.

sitting on my bed I recalled all the events of the day to see if I missed something.

Boscha and her gang found my secret hideout and started mocking me for my interest in books. 

My siblings simply stood on the side and laughed at my misery.

Luz cast a powerful spell that blinded me for about one hour.

She said it was her old light spell, so she might have had to draw a huge spell circle, or? I should probably ask her about it When I see her again at Hexside.

picking up the GWA 5 (I'll use this short form from now, it stands for Good Witch Azura.) I opened it and went to the page I was on last time and went to read the rest of the story.

* * *

_**Eda** _

Putting all the stuff from my stand on the side of the house, I went back to what freaked me out today.

Why might Luz wanna know about blood magic.

Can it harm her.

Remembering my own experience from the past I recall the once I mistakenly had blood on my finger and it blended with the spell. I couldn't walk do a week. But Luz, she doesn't have magic, does she. 

She is a human. She doesn't have a bike sack. So would it drain or harm Luz like it did with me last time.

I guess since she isn't witch, the connection isn't that strong. So why the worry. Next time I see her I'm gonna check to see how she reacts to Blood magic. 

Maybe she can use it in some special occasions when she knew the results of her spells are?

* * *

Camilla

Walking up to my desk, I felt something missing, it's like 

* * *

doesn't have any stories. he just craves for attention

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hello again I'm back to finish this chapter  
> Jonathan+alexander  
> by the way. for your information yesterday I WAS gonna update this fic but then the outlaw triangle came to me and I wrote about 2000 words and it all got Deleted.  
> I was so annoyed that I called it a day and decided to write when I was feeling better.  
> cuz if I don't, it wouldn't end well.  
> my writing isn't that good and if I'm in a foul mood it would worsen the quality of the work so I hope you excuse me.


End file.
